ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Cazafantasmas: Multilibro S. A. (book series)
Los Cazafantasmas was a series of book, which are mostly reprints of previous works. The series was published by Multilibro S. A. a spanish publisher of children's activity books. The book series is known to be sold in both Spain and Argentina. Multilibro S. A. also did some Puzzles related to Ghostbusters as well. List of Books *Cuento Troquelado (Punched/Shaped Fairy Tale Book) -Para los más pequeños, cuatro ectoplasmáticas y divertidas aventuras de los Cazafantasmas en cuatro maravillosos cuentos troquelados. Translated: "For those little ones at home four ectoplasmic and fun adventures of the Ghostbusters punched in four fairy tales." **El Fantasma Del Museo (The Phantom Of The Museum) **Moquete, El Fantasma Comilón (Ghostbusters, The Ghost Glutton) **Halloween, La Fiesta De Los Espíritus (Halloween, The Feast of the Spirits) **La Mansión Embrujada (The Haunted Mansion) *Colorama (Coloring Book) -Tus héroes, los Cazafantasmas, te esperan para que puedas colorearios en estos tres fantásticos coloramas. Translated: "Your heroes, Ghostbusters, waiting for you to colorize them in these three fantastic Coloramas." **1. Héroes Y Fantasmas (Heroes And Ghosts) **2. Armas Y Artilugios (Weapons And Gadgets) **3. En Acción (In Action) *Álbums de comics (comics albums) -Vive y participa con tus amigos, los Cazafantasmas, de las más horripilantes y fantasmagóricas aventuras en estos tres álbums de comics. Translated: "Live and join with your friends, the Ghostbusters, of the most gruesome and spooky adventures in comics by these three albums." **1. La Ciudad De Fantasmas Y Otras Aventuras (City Of Ghosts And Other Adventures) **2. El Secreto Del Doble Fantasma Y Otras Aventuras (Double Secret Ghost And Other Adventures) **3. El Baile De Los Diablos Y Otras Aventuras (The Dancing Devils And Other Adventures) *Pasatiempos (Hobby/Pastime) -Diviértete en tus ratos de ocio con estos cuatro cuadernos de pasatiempos de los Cazafantasmas. Translated: "Have fun in your leisure time with these four notebooks hobbies Ghostbusters." **1. **2. **3. **4. *Colorear Recortar Y Pegar (Coloring Cut And Paste) -Colorea, recorta y pega a los Cazafantasmas en estos seis cuadernos, resulta de los más divertido y entretenido. Translated: "Color, cut and paste the Ghostbusters in these six books, it is the most fun and entertaining." **1. **2. **3. **4. **5. **6. External Links *Tebeosfera.com: CAZAFANTASMAS, LOS (MULTILIBRO, 1992) Trivia Gallery LosCazafantasmasBookElFantasmaDelMuseo1.png|Cuento Troquelado: El Fantasma Del Museo LosCazafantasmasBookMoqueteElFantasmaComilon1.png|Cuento Troquelado: Moquete, El Fantasma Comilón LosCazafantasmasBookHalloweenLaFiestaDeLosEspiritus1.png|Cuento Troquelado: Halloween, La Fiesta De Los Espíritus LosCazafantasmasBookLaMansionEmbrujada1.png|Cuento Troquelado: La Mansión Embrujada LosCazafantasmasBookHeroesYFantasmasSc01.png|Colorama: 1 Héroes Y Fantasmas LosCazafantasmasBookArmasYArtilugiosSc01.png|Colorama: 2 Armas Y Artilugios LosCazafantasmasBookEnAccionSc01.png|Colorama: 3 En Acción LosCazafantasmasLaCiudadDeFantasmasYOtrasAventuras01.png|Álbums de comics: 1 La Ciudad De Fantasmas Y Otras Aventuras LosCazafantasmasElSecretoDelDobleFantasmaYOtrasAventuras01.png|Álbums de comics: 2 El Secreto Del Doble Fantasma Y Otras Aventuras LosCazafantasmaElBaileDeLosDiablosYOtrasAventuras01.png|Álbums de comics: 3 El Baile De Los Diablos Y Otras Aventuras LosCazafantasmasBookPasatiempos1Sc01.png|Pasatiempos: 1 LosCazafantasmasBookPasatiempos2Sc01.png|Pasatiempos: 2 LosCazafantasmasBookPasatiempos3Sc01.png|Pasatiempos: 3 LosCazafantasmasBookPasatiempos4Sc01.png|Pasatiempos: 4 ColorearRecortarYPegar1LosCazafantasmasByMultilibroSASc01.png|Colorear Recortar Y Pegar: 1 ColorearRecortarYPegar1LosCazafantasmasByMultilibroSASc02.png|Colorear Recortar Y Pegar: 1 (back) LosCazafantasmasBookColorearRecortarYPegar2Sc01.png|Colorear Recortar Y Pegar: 2 LosCazafantasmasBookColorearRecortarYPegar3Sc01.png|Colorear Recortar Y Pegar: 3 LosCazafantasmasBookColorearRecortarYPegar4Sc01.png|Colorear Recortar Y Pegar: 4 LosCazafantasmasBookColorearRecortarYPegar5Sc01.png|Colorear Recortar Y Pegar: 5 LosCazafantasmasBookColorearRecortarYPegar6Sc01.png|Colorear Recortar Y Pegar: 6 Category:Print Category:RGB Merchandise Category:Spanish